The Ghost Of the Rose
by Gothic Chibi
Summary: Yami takes on a bet and enters a haunted house with Anzu and Jounouchi. What’s with this Ghost? And what about a LUST SPELL? Implied Yami and Yugi Anzu and non-implied Jounouchi Anzu. Made For TJANA!


A Self Insertion Headache Story - YuGiOh – The ghost of the Rose  
  
Written By: Gothic chibi ( aka Java/Vanne) Request by Tjana (aka Nadia)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YuGiOh Characters although I had dinner with Bakura, am claimed by Pharaoh Yami, am stalked by a lesbian Anzu and used four times as a mind slave by Marik ;;. Further more I don't own Nadia because she owns herself But I own the plot!!!  
  
Rating: PG-13 ( I guess)  
  
Summary: Yami takes on a bet and enters a haunted house with Anzu and Jounouchi. What's with this Ghost? And what about a LUST SPELL??? Enjoy!  
  
AU NOTE READ THIS PLEASE BEFORE READING THE STORY: This story isn't against Anzu so all Anzu haters please leave and don't flame. It's a self insertion meaning I added a self-made character. If you can't live with these facts than please return to the previous page. Also, It's implied Yami and Yugi/ Anzu and Non-implied Jounouchi/Anzu. Anzu = Tea and Jounouchi = Joey. Just a little translation ;;  
  
---  
  
It was 7 o'clock when Yami decided to enter the deserted house.  
  
"It is said that this house is haunted by the ghost of the rose." Yami replied his aibou who was resting in his soul room.  
  
"You sure you want to check this place only to win a stupid bet?" Jounouchi asked surprised and afraid. "You're not scared are you?" Anzu asked while she followed Yami inside the haunted house. "Of course not Anzu, what do you think of me!" Jounouchi coughed and then he whispered "Why isn't Tristan here when you need him." He sulked a bit and then entered the house.  
  
Yami heard Anzu say "Strange." when they entered a deserted hallway. He didn't bother to look at her. "Something is glowing upstairs." she pointed. Yami gave her a glare. "Let's check it out then." he said. They followed him upstairs. "It looks like a room. An old deserted room!" Jounouchi sneezed. "Seems like there's nothing here, let's go back."  
  
"No, if I prove this house is haunted I'll win the bet." Yami replied. "You know you're nuts, right?" Anzu said while she folded her arms on her chest. And again Yami glared at her. He walked to an old desk and ran his fingers through some papers. "Only pictures of a girl with long black hair." He stood there amazed.  
  
"Jounouchi turn off that light!" Anzu exclaimed angrily. "I didn't turn on any switch!" He yelled back. They turned around and Jounouchi screamed as a girl. Yami also turned around to find a glowing girl sitting on an old dusty bed. "That's her." His mouth dropped. "The girl of the pictures on the desk!" A second later the girl was gone only letting a rose lying on the bed.  
  
"A Rose?" Anzu said, softly stroking it. "It's not sharp at all!"  
  
Jounouchi grabbed it out of her hands. "It's old and worthless. Now where did this girl go to?" Yami putted one of his hands on Jounouchi's shoulder. Jounouchi yelped from surprise and let the rose drop to the floor. "Anzu, where are you going?" Anzu didn't response. Her eyes where gleaming and she walked to the door of the room. "Anzu!" This time she did response "She's downstairs," and "Hurry." Yami made a mad dash down the stairs seeing nothing glowing at all. A loud 'Thump' was all he needed to know Anzu had thrown the door close and locked it letting him alone down the stairs.  
  
"Anzu, Why did you......?" Jounouchi couldn't finish his question for his eyes began to gleam like those of Anzu. The two of them grabbed the rose and threw it over the balcony so it landed in the living chamber below the bedroom in which they had locked themselves away.  
  
Yami was very angry at the meantime.  
  
"Anzu, you slut! Open that door and Marry me!"  
  
While slapping a hand to his mouth he backed away from the door and ran downstairs again. "Stupid me." He mumbled while he entered the living room, to his surprise. "Isn't that the same rose as before???" He questioned himself.  
  
The rose began to glow and the image of the young girl appeared again. "Hello." she said after a minute of silence. "H...Hello." Yami stuttered. "You probably wonder who I am, what I am and what I want." she smiled. "No, not really. I was wondering why my Anzu has locked herself in a chamber with Jounouchi. Is she attempting suicide? Or does she find him more attractive than me?" Yami replied while he began to shake. "You love her, don't you?" the girl asked. "Hell yes." he groaned. "That's too bad then!" the girl suddenly exclaimed while an evil grin crept upon her face. She began to float in the middle of the room. Her hair was waving all around her. "I've been waiting for this to happen a long time," the girl began "When I was young some guy hit me on the head with a full bag. I had a terrible headache and almost died from it." A tear slid down her check and then she remained silent.  
  
"Who are you anyway? Why don't you continue your story and what ARE you waiting for?" Yami blurted out.  
  
"My name is Nadia. I've been waiting for someone who can free me from the rose." she replied, drying her tears. "I'm the ghost of the rose since I saw this anime on TV. I told you about my headache. Well, I was dying and this anime was supposed to save my life but it all turned out wrong. A faerie spirit would take place as a part of my soul but she died from illness making me a ghost too! But thanks to the spell of the faerie I'm stuck to this rose, and I can only appear wherever the rose is. A friend of me called Tony carried the rose with him is I could 'move' around but the one day he suddenly left the rose in my bedroom upstairs where you found me. I cursed him off course, 'cause I can cast spells since I turned into a ghost. But I want to be free! And I know you're a spirit yourself! How do I free myself from the curse of the rose?" She looked at him hopelessly.  
  
"I will help you......" Yami began.  
  
"Yay!" Nadia yelled.  
  
"But only if you release Anzu and Jounouchi from what ever you have done to them." he finished.  
  
"I putted a lust spell on them when they grabbed my rose." she simply said while waving a hand trough the air.  
  
"You did WHAT with my Anzu?!" Yami yelled. "Don't worry, they have each other. I hope that they don't regret anything when the spell's over ;;." she smiled innocently. Yami sunk to the floor. "I give up, I will help you if you promise me that Anzu will be save." he cried hopeless. "I can't promise you anything than that she will see you again and Jounouchi too." she sighed. "Maybe I can reward you with a spell?" Yami stood up straight when he eyed the still glowing girl. "Hand over the rose." he spoke. She rolled her eyes. "I can't move it myself." she said with a monotone voice. Yami picked up the rose with the effect of letting Nadia trip and stumble in his direction. Because the ghost was stuck to the rose, she had to go wherever the rose was. "It's simple," Yami began "Take a look at this." he showed her the millennium puzzle around his neck.  
  
Meanwhile Yugi had awoken and was crying in his soul room because his best two friends where under a spell and it was all HIS Yami's fault.  
  
Don't cry. If I show her a way to get out of this curse thing, she will free our beloved friends and especially OUR LOVE....Yami soothed his aibou through their mind-link.  
  
Nadia grinned widely when Yami continued to study the rose, letting his fingers slide against the thorns. "It's simple." he breathed heavily. "Destroy it!" Nadia looked shocked. "You mean I had the power to be free all this time?" she sulked. Yami just nodded his head.  
  
Nadia began to laugh as a mad man. "Watch this!" she yelled while she grabbed a candle and putted the rose on fire. "Burn baby, burn!" Within seconds the rose had disappeared. "No, I'm melting!" she exclaimed, tears stinging in her eyes once again.  
  
Yami? I have a bad feeling about this.Yugi tried. Nadia was know on her knees crying loudly. "I didn't meant for this to happen." Yami whispered sadly.  
  
I think she's quite nice actually.he thought through his mind-link.  
  
No Yami, not again.Yugi flamed.  
  
Yugi, I would never betray Anzu but Nadia's past is so sad. Anzu is just fine with Jounouchi upstairs. I trust them, they won't do anything unwanted.........We must save this ghost girl. She doesn't deserve to die yet.Yami blinked his eyes.  
  
You're right. But I warn you Yami, I think she wants more than to be free. I'm scared she's evil.Yami ignored his aibou and grabbed his millennium puzzle.  
  
"Nadia, you're disappearing. I think I made a mistake but I can save you. I allow you to come into my millennium item in order to survive."  
  
"So polite are you. How do I know this isn't a trick." Nadia breathed heavily. "You must trust me or you die at the spot." a simple reply from Yami Yugi. "Alright then." Nadia stretched out her hands and grabbed the puzzle. A blinding light filled the room. Nadia stood next to Yami, she was not melting anymore. "I think it works." she stated.  
  
"I assume you are stuck to me now." said Yami while he sighed heavily cause he wasn't happy about it. "Yes mister Yami Yugi!" Nadia exclaimed. "But I really don't mind being stuck with you!" she added. 'I do' thought Yami helplessly.  
  
"Now release Anzu and Jounouchi from the lust spell." he commanded.  
  
"But I'm not free yet......" the girl tried.  
  
"No nonsense. At least you'll be able to move around again thanks to me." Yami growled.  
  
"You have a point." Nadia said and she moved her hands making some strange figures with them. "It's over, the spell is over." she smiled at the ancient spirit.  
  
Thank goodness.Yugi beamed through the mind-link.  
  
It didn't took long before the door opened showing Anzu with her hair all messed up while she buttoned her shirt. At seeing Yami her face turned bright red. She was followed by a still daze and messed up Jounouchi. "Man, what did I do to deserve this." He yawned. Anzu glared at him. "I meant that in a positive way." he quickly added. Yami turned red of anger. "What?? It was a lust spell!" Nadia said before he could make a bad remark.  
  
They've done it.Yugi mentally cried out.  
  
I know.Yami growled back to him.  
  
"I know." he sadly whispered.  
  
--- 


End file.
